


Something Amazing

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Physical Therapy, SWEET BOYS, Shy Daryl Dixon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Time, boys falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: "There, that should sort it for now, Mr Dixon," Jesus smiled, deft fingers manipulating the strong shoulder under his touch. "I would suggest not doing anything too strenuous with it for at least a week and then easing into lifting gently."Daryl scowled as he blushed under Jesus's gaze. He had been coming to the physiotherapist for several weeks and he still turned beet red every time he had to take his shirt off for him to examine his messed up shoulder. He was embarrassed to show his scarred body to someone as physically perfect as Paul "Please, call me Jesus, everyone does" Rovia.





	Something Amazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GJNB](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GJNB), [taraburnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/gifts).



> Hello hello my darlings! It has been far, far too long! I hope you are all doing well.   
> This was a prompt from my lovely Gitte and it has helped me get passed so serious writer's block, so a million thank yous sweet <3  
> If you have any prompts for me, please let me know, I'd love to give them a go!  
> Comments are welcome and deeply loved.   
> Enjoy!

"There, that should sort it for now, Mr Dixon," Jesus smiled, deft fingers manipulating the strong shoulder under his touch. "I would suggest not doing anything too strenuous with it for at least a week and then easing into lifting gently."  
Daryl scowled as he blushed under Jesus's gaze. He had been coming to the physiotherapist for several weeks and he still turned beet red every time he had to take his shirt off for him to examine his messed up shoulder. He was embarrassed to show his scarred body to someone as physically perfect as Paul "Please, call me Jesus, everyone does" Rovia.  
"'Kay," he grunted, wincing. 'Smooth, Dixon,' he sighed to himself. He wished he was as confident as his friend, Rick, could just ask Jesus out on a date with an easy grin and a twinkle in his eye. But Daryl had always been painfully shy and socially awkward. He tried, he really did, but it only seemed to make things worse. Yanking his worn soft shirt back into place, he hesitated for a moment, chewing his lip. This was his last appointment. Unless he injured himself again, he would never get the chance to see Jesus after this. And that thought made a bubble of panicked regret rise in his throat. 

In the weeks he had been coming here, Daryl had become genuinely fond of the smartass therapist. He was funny and gentle and kind and sassy as all hell. He made Daryl smile, made him laugh, made him feel comfortable in a way no-one had in a long time.  
"So, this is our last time together, huh?" Jesus commented as he filled in some paperwork. "Where did those weeks go? Seems like only yesterday you were coming in."  
"Yeah, time flies when yer having fun," Daryl mumbled, big hands fidgeting in his lap. The words he wanted to say, "Would you like to get a drink sometime?" were locked in his throat, choking him. God dammit, why did he have to be so...?

"Well, now you're technically not my patient anymore, I can finally ask you something I've been wanting to since you first walked into my treatment room."  
Daryl glanced up, frowning slightly. There was a tone he'd never heard in Jesus's voice before, a note of... uncertainty? Daryl's steely blue eyes locked on Jesus's pale blue ones, taking in the closely clipped, neat beard, the long, honey brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail and nervous smile.  
"Oh?" he managed, wanting to kick himself. He knew how to talk, for fuck sake, where did all his words go in the face of this gorgeous man?  
"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Jesus blurted hurriedly. "On a date, I mean. A drink? Coffee? Dinner? A movie? I honestly don't know, I haven't been on a date for so long..."  
That babbling, nervous confession loosened the iron grip on Daryl's tongue, gave him a tiny bit of confidence.  
"Yeah, I'd like that," Daryl nodded, cheeks flushing again as Jesus beamed at him, eyes crinkling happily.

"Fantastic! That is... I'm so happy. Should... Should I call you or text you later? I promise to think of a date for us."  
Daryl couldn't help but smile back as Jesus practically bounced in place. He took his cell out of his pocket and handed it to Jesus.  
"Gimme yer number."  
Jesus quickly typed in his number and then rang his own cell, I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday blaring out of his back pocket. He grinned at Daryl, the moment stretching between them into something warm and intimate. Then the door popped open and Carol, the receptionist, stuck her head in.  
"Next patient's waiting...Oh! So sorry."  
Daryl's blush roared back into life as he jerked to his feet and headed for the door.  
"I'll call you in a bit," Jesus called after him, smiling as Daryl rushed out, heart swelling at the sweet shyness of the big, rough looking man he had come to adore in a few weeks.

Daryl paced all afternoon, both wanting and dreading his phone ringing. When it did, he jumped, fumbling the vibrating device, Jesus's name flashing across the screen. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself, he swiped 'answer' and pressed it to his ear.  
"Hi," he greeted, cringing. 'Charming Dixon strikes again.' Jesus's warm chuckle instantly calmed him, making him smile softly.  
"Hi yourself," Jesus greeted, immediately feeling warm and protective at the tension he heard in Daryl's voice. "Hope I'm not catching you at a bad time?"  
"Nah, I'm not doing anything," Daryl assured him.   
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out this evening? I think I've thought of something fun."  
Daryl's stomach swooped suddenly, butterflies bursting into a madly fluttering storm. He bit his lip for a moment, almost wanting to say no. Then he thought of the conversation he'd had with Rick just a short while before.

"About damn time you got a date, Dixon," Rick had laughed, not mocking just gently teasing. "Make sure you don't back out of it."  
"What if he doesn't like me after the date?" Daryl had fretted, running a hand through his long hair nervously.  
"Then he's an asshole that doesn't deserve to have you in his life at all," Rick stated firmly. His voice gentled, almost like he was talking to a wild animal. "But I think he will like you no matter what. And I know you like him, I can hear it when you talk about him. You both deserve to try and see if it becomes anything amazing."  
Daryl had grinned, relaxing slightly. Rick always knew how to make him feel better. Years of knowing each other, of going through some serious shit together, had given them that kind of relationship. They were like brothers.

"Daryl? If... If you've changed your mind..." Jesus was asking nervously. "I underst..."  
"No!" Daryl almost shouted. "No, I haven't. Tonight is good for me. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"  
Jesus let out a silent breath as the nervousness vanished, a smile reappearing on his face.   
"Can you meet me at the clock tower at 7 pm?"  
"Isn't it gonna be pretty cold by then?" Daryl asked, looking out the window to the winter afternoon.   
"That's part of the plan," Jesus laughed. "Wrap up warm and make sure you strap your shoulder too. I don't want to see you back as a patient."  
Daryl promised, a silly smile on his face as he did. As nervous as he'd been before, now he couldn't wait to see Jesus again in two hours. They said goodbye, both feeling the excitement bubbling inside them like a pair of teenagers. Daryl dug out his newest jeans, thick socks and boots. He also found a black thick knit jumper that Rick's girlfriend, Michonne, had got him last Christmas. That would be perfect for whatever Jesus was planning. Glancing at the clock, he decided he had time for a shower and some nervous pacing before he had to go.

Jesus glanced up at the clock tower, eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar figure. It wasn't quite 7 pm yet and he was half afraid Daryl wouldn't come. Turning to look around at the late night shoppers, fidgeting with the sleeve of the dark red jumper under his coat, Jesus felt a silly smile bloom on his face. Daryl, all broad shoulders and lean hips, was threading his way through the people, searching for Jesus. When he spotted the therapist, standing under the clock, hair loose around his handsome face, dark green beanie pulled low over his brow, lips curved in an excited smile, the taller man smiled back.  
"Hey, you," Jesus greeted softly, taking in the lean form clad in warm looking clothes and heavy boots.  
"Hey yourself," Daryl replied, eyes sweeping over the slightly shorter, compact form. He liked that Jesus had black cargo pants on with big boots and a heavy black coat. He looked good, good enough to make Daryl flush.   
"You look great," Jesus announced. "And toasty warm. Come on, we should get there quick before it gets too crowded."

They fell into step, Daryl following close to Jesus as they made their way away from the main crush of last minute Christmas shoppers. Daryl was about to ask where they were going when he saw several strings of lights glowing in the late evening air and more people swirled around them. Jesus flashed him another excited grin, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him towards a booth at the side of the area that resolved into an ice rink.  
"I can't skate," Daryl informed him urgently, watching the people already on the ice nervously. "I'm gonna fall and embarrass you."  
Jesus paid the man in the booth, taking the two pairs of skates and leading Daryl to a recently evacuated bench.  
"I don't embarrass that easily," he assured the bigger man. "And I promise I won't let you fall."  
Daryl opened his mouth to argue, to state firmly that there was no way in hell he was putting those skates on and going out the ice. But then he thought of Rick's advice. And how much he liked Jesus. He wanted to try, to see if they could be something. And he wanted to try new things with Jesus, who gave him the confidence to try them. Swallowing his nerves, he took a seat and started unlacing his boots.

"How did you know my shoe size?" he asked curiously, slipping his feet into the skates and lacing them up.  
"A rough guess really," Jesus said, cheeks suddenly colouring. "I might have been trying to figure it out while we were working on your shoulder."  
Daryl paused, staring at Jesus in surprise.  
"You were checking me out while we were trying to fix my shoulder?" he asked, incredulously.  
"Yeah," Jesus admitted, blushing harder. "Not even the slightest bit professional, I know. But... I just couldn't help it. I like you a lot, Daryl."  
Daryl's heart swelled, joy rising in him like a balloon.  
"I like you a lot too," he admitted. 

Jesus's smile was huge as he tightened his laces and stood, sliding onto the ice. Daryl could only watch in awe as the long-haired man began to glide across the ice, turning and weaving gracefully. He turned and slid to a stop by Daryl, holding out a gloved hand.   
"I got you, don't worry," he smiled. Daryl took his hand and wobbled onto the slick surface, crushing Jesus's fingers as he slipped.  
"I'm gonna take us both down," he gasped, gripping the smaller man tightly, feet refusing to move in the same direction, trying to shoot off away from him. Fuck, he must like like Bambi on ice!  
"No you won't," Jesus reassured him with a smile. "Here, I'll help you."  
Moving carefully, Jesus manoeuvred himself behind Daryl, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
"Wha?" Daryl exclaimed, feet still trying to go in opposite directions.  
"Relax. Right foot first, slide it forward and push off ever so slightly with your left foot. That's it, now the same with the other foot."  
They moved slowly, carefully, Daryl held firm in Jesus's arms, as they made their way around the rink. Daryl blushed the whole way, both embarrassed and delighted to be held so close by someone as wonderful as Jesus. Before he even realised it, he was skating easily, not really needing Jesus to help him. However, he wasn't going to ask him to let go.

Neither of them knew how long they'd been out on the ice, too caught up in just chatting to each other as they glided around. When they looked up, however, they noticed that there were only four other couples skating slowly together.   
"Hell, it got late," Jesus exclaimed, surprised. He guided them back to the bench they had left their boots by and helped Daryl to sit down.   
"I was going to take you to dinner but it's so late now I don't think the place I had in mind is even open. How about some pasta and a hot chocolate back at my place?"  
Daryl flushed happily, fumbling to tie his laces with his chilled fingers.   
"Sorry," Jesus blurted. "That was a bit forward..."  
"I'd love too," Daryl cut him off, throwing a warm smile at the flushed man. "I'm not quite ready for tonight to be over and I'd love to see if you can cook as well as you skate."  
Jesus beamed happily, cheeks pinking with joy.   
"Well, now I have to show you."

They handed the skates back to the bored looking attendant, both still grinning. The town was almost empty now, all the shops closed and the shoppers retreating to their homes. Daryl glanced at Jesus next to him, swallowed his nerves and reached out to twine their fingers together. Startling slightly, the smaller man looked up, eyes crinkling happily as he squeezed back gently. Daryl's heart swelled, suddenly glad he had listened to Rick. This really did feel like the beginning of something amazing.


End file.
